Dark Soul
by Maric
Summary: DBZ-Ranma-Sailor Moon: Ranma has been bashed, crashed, smashed, and glomped by the NWC so many times that he's been turned into an evil mutated monster that hates the living and the only thing on his mind is to kill all of life. Now it's up to the Z-Warri
1. Chapter 01: Now they done it

Dark Soul

By Mari and The Eternal Dragon

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 01: Now they done it.

It was your normal average typical cliché day at Nerima that started with Akane trying feed Ranma her latest 'cuisine' creation. "Here Ranma, I made something new for you." Said Akane as she offered Ranma what either looks like food, or a failed science experiment gone wrong.

"Uh gee, thanks Akane," Ranma tried to turn her meal down as gentle as he could, "but I'm not really hungry right now."

But of course as usual Akane took this as an insult to her cooking. "Come on Ranma! I really worked hard on this." She forced the dish to his face.

"No, honest Akane, I…." However Ranma was cut off when Akane vehemently opened his mouth and shoved what ever she made down his throat.

Ranma can actually feel the toxins burning his mouth and his face is turning into a violently green color. Then to his horror he vomited out vile concoction along with other meals he had before.

This pissed off Akane and so she brought out her mallet from out of nowhere. "RANMA NO BAKA!" She cried. Just as about she was about to send the now sickly pigtailed martial artist; Shampoo came by on her bike and landed on Ranma's head. "Nihao Ranma," The female Amazon greeted her suppose husband, "Shampoo come to give you lunch."

Ranma was still twitching under Shampoo's bike when she got off. But when Shampoo was about offer his lunch, Ukyo appeared with her lunch to give to Ranma. "Here Ranma-honey, I made your favorite." The Japanese Pizza chef presented her lunch to Ranma.

But then a wave of black rose petals blew over everyone else and out comes Kodachi in her trademark leotard. "OH HO HO HO HO HO!" She gave out her famous/evilly-annoying laugh, "my dear Ranma darling shall never eat the food of peasants," and she swiped everyone's food from their hands with her ribbon.

"Hey, that was Ranma's!" Ukyo told the insane gymnast.

"You give Ranma's lunch back right now!" Shampoo demanded.

"Never you wenches," Kodachi gets into her fighting stance, "nothing will ever touch Ranma darling's lips but mine!"

"Okay if that's they way you wanted!" And Ukyo pulled out her giant spatula while Shampoo pulled out her bonbaris and the three of them started attacking each other.

Ranma was still feeling sick when Ryoga came storming in, "For upsetting Akane, DIE RANMA!"

The pigtailed martial artist was barely able to dodge the incoming bandannas as the fight between the two and the girls spilled out onto the street where there where a group of girls walking down the sidewalk, their jaws slack at the insane amount of violence going on.

If it wasn't for pig boy Ranma would be laughing his head off at Mousse glomping one of the girls  
while crying out, "I love you, Shampoo!"

"How dare you not take our fight seriously, Saotome?" An enraged Ryouga demanded as he pulled his umbrella free from his pack and held it like a sword as he charged again.

"Foul sorcerer, today is the day I free my loves from your evil spells!" A new voice called out with arrogance, a very familiar voice belonging to the delusional kendoist.

"RAANNMMAAAA!" Akane growled out, her battle aura glowing red brightly around her as she pulled away from her fight, "Stop picking on Ryouga this instant!"

Ranma couldn't answer back as he was now trying to deal with Ryouga, Kuno and Mousse who had finally put on his glasses.

Usually the three wasn't that much of a challenge separately, and barely a challenge together but after eating the toxic waste that Akane claimed to be her cooking, he was having a little trouble. On top of all that, he was trying, though unsuccessfully, to  
lead the fight away from the group of shocked girls who was watching the whole thing.

Another barrage of ki charged bandannas whizzed by Ranma who barely dodged them in time only to realize that they was heading straight towards the group of girls. Not believing he was going to make it in time, instincts took over as he filled his body full of ki and with inhuman speed made it between the projectiles and the girls just in time to take the full impact of the attack.

His ki blunted the normally sharp edges of the bandannas, though he wasn't sure how, but he still felt the heavy blows of each one as they struck him driving him back little by little. Having had enough as the pig almost seriously hurt a group of innocent girls, Ranma growled out loudly, almost cat like. He was getting sick off all of this.

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed in rage as she rushed forward and hit Ranma hard though his ki filled body stopped most of the force, "How dare you be flirting with other girls!"

Ranma's growling became even louder as the ki in his body increased causing his muscled to bulge slightly, his body stating to glow with a dark aura. A stripe started to form on each cheek starting out and thinning out to a point as it went in. His eyes glowed red with power that Ranma wasn't sure he even had. Only thing he did know was that he was tired of all of it. Every day for the last week was the same thing, each day growing worse and worse. And every day, though Ranma wasn't sure how, even the pig boy had  
made it to cause trouble for Ranma.

As the rage and depression coursed through Ranma, his power levels increased more and more. His muscles bulged even more as his ears slowly started to change, becoming more pointed as did his canines as his growling started to change more into a hissing sound. A tail covered in dark fur tore from the back of his pants and swished angrily back and forth as his fingernails grew in length, ending in sharp points almost like claws.

Goku shook his head in confusion and surprise as he sensed the darkening power levels jump even higher. For the last couple of months he had kept an eye out on Ranma Saotome, surprised at how strong the young youth was and even more surprising was how pure his heart was. The only thing staining that was a dark taint in Ranma's soul that Goku had learned was caused from the neko ken. A technique that the idiot that was surprisingly Ranma's father had taught the youth a long time ago.

Another surge of power caught Goku's attention as the level jumped up even higher than his own when in super sayjin 2. Putting everything Goku had into it, he increased his power to increase his speed dramatically as he flew from Kami's lookout towards Nerima.

"You hypocritical BITCH!" Ranma shout out as he backhanded Akane hard sending her flying across the street slamming into a building hard.

"How dare you!" Ryouga shouted in outrage as he charged Ranma whom merely grabbed the pig boy's neck tightly and raised the struggling boy's form into the air.

"No, RYOUGA, how dare you? You make me promise on my honor not to tell anyone about your curse then you turn around and use your curse to get into MY fiancée's arms and bed. Please tell me P-Chan why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?" Ranma hissed as he tightened his grip on the pigtailed boy little by little as he spoke.

"Go to hell Saotome!" Ryouga gasped out.

"So be it." Ranma said as he slammed Ryouga's body into the ground hard leaving a crater where the broken lost boy laid, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"FOUL SORCERER!" Kuno screamed as he charged towards Ranma wit his boken raised to strike. Not even bothering to say anything Ranma brought his arm into the air and made a single slashing motion with his claws sending the kendoist flying back, his boken falling in pieces and five long slashes across his chest flowing with blood.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" A cry from behind moments before a beam of energy slammed into the pig tailed martial artist's back. Spinning around as he slashed with his claw again sent the sailor suited girls, who Ranma recognized as the same girls earlier, flying back and into the stone wall that was behind them. They slid to the ground phased but there weren't any signs of permanent damage to the group.

Ranma disappeared and reappeared right before the okynomiyaki chief who was trying to quietly make a strategic retreat. "Uc-Chan, you weren't leaving yet where you?" Ranma snarled, "I'm hurt, really hurt." The sneer on Ranma's lips told otherwise though as he reached out and pulled Ukyo roughly to him and kissed her hard on the lips as she struggled to get free. After a few  
moments he released her, "Ahhh, what's wrong Ukyo, I thought that was what you wanted."

"You're not my Ran-Chan." Ukyo said, shaking with fear. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him.

"You're just as blind as that idiot Mousse." Ranma said as he held his arm out from his body, palm open and facing Ukyo. Without any warnings or battle cries, he let off a powerful ki blast knocking the cook through the air landing hard on the ground with her right arm under her in an unnatural angle.

A gymnast's ribbon snagged Ranma's neck and burned up as Ranma's aura increased in intensity and power. "Kodachi, Kodachi, Kodachi. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"You will give back my Ranma-Sama." Kodachi said just before she went flying to land next to a very scared and very shaken Amazon's feet.

"Ahhhh, my Amazon wife, what do you have to say? Hmmmmm?" Ranma asked as he walked slowly over to the Amazon delighting in the girl's fear. He never really knew Shampoo to be scared like this though he really didn't care about that. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down smiling cruelly. "I could kill you right here and now but I'm not so sure."

"Leave Shampoo alone!" Mousse cried out as he threw chains from his billowing sleeves at Ranma who caught them quickly and yanked them hard pulling Mousse from his feet and flying toward Ranma who hit him hard knocking the Chinese boy unconscious.

Shampoo was at Mousse's side at the same time that he hit the ground, checking to make sure that he was okay.

Ranma started towards Shampoo but was distracted as he sensed a powerful aura approaching an looked up in the sky in the general direction to see a man with blonde hair glowing with a golden Aura flying towards him. One thing ran through Ranma's mind at the sight, "This was going to be fun!"

"Ranma, please stop doing this!" Goku demanded the now mutated pigtailed youth. "These people don't deserve a pointless death."

"Don't Deserve It?" Ranma-monster repeated, "These Fools Have Been Trying To Kill Me Ever Since I Came To This Damn Town!" He told Goku, "They Deserve Eternity Times The Pain That They Gave Me!"

Goku landed in front of Shampoo and facing Ranma-monster. "You there," he was referring to Shampoo, "take your friend someplace safe from here!"

For once, Shampoo decided to listen to the advice of an outsider male seeing as said outsider male was keeping up with the now cat-like Ranma, though the newcomer was having a little difficulty at it. Shampoo draped the unconscious Mouse's arm over her shoulder and pulled his unconscious body up but was having to much difficulty with it when a splash of cold water soaked the amazon male making him a duck while leaving the shaken Shampoo dry.

"Come Mousse," Shampoo said hoarsely, "We need to go get help, get Great Grandmother and help the others."

A hoarse and very weak "Quack" was her only response from the limp body in her arms.

"Are you okay?" A smaller girl with violet colored hair asked. She was with three other women, all wearing outfits similar to the other strange girls who were unconscious.

"No," Shampoo hissed, "Airen possessed by demon and hurt everyone! Does it look like I'M OKAY?"

"Sheesh," the shorthaired blonde said as she rubbed a finger in her ear with a distorted look on her face. "You don't have to yell, you know!"

"Neptune, Uranus," the green haired woman said, "Go help Goku while Saturn and I try to help the others here."

The aqua and blonde haired girls nodded and headed to where the battle was taking place as the youngest of the newcomers came towards Shampoo with her hands glowing softly.

"Now what?" Shampoo thought, a part of her wanting to cry.

Ranma sneered at his opponent as he blocked a kick from what was becoming a pest in the cat-like martial artist's book. It was time to take this up a notch or two. He concentrated all of his ki through his body enhancing his speed and shot forward, not caring that he was actually now flying now as he began to rain his own assault down onto the interloper with more than deadly intent.

"Please calm down, Ranma!" Goku pleaded as he blocked each of his opponent's attacks, straining more and more each time.

Ranma knew that soon he would have his victory over this strange man and show him what it meant to get in the way of his rightful vengeance on all of the garbage in Nerima.

"AQUA SUBMERGE!" came a cry from no where startling Ranma when a ball of water smashed into the now red head martial artist, turning her fur the same color. A soaking wet cat like girl with clothes and hair pasted all over her body from the attack exploded with a shriek to the heavens sending a shockwave knocking everyone back.

"Thanks," Goku said, "But maybe that was a bad idea."

Sailor Uranus sweat dropped as she stared, her mouth agape, at the exotic looking creature in front of her. It wasn't the strange beauty that attracted the blonde's attention, really it wasn't, it was the sheer amount of raw power and negative emotions rolling of the red haired girl who looked like she was about ready to burst into tears. In Sailor Uranus's experience, all of the above was not a good thing in an enemy. Even if that enemy wasn't really an enemy but a victim. A very powerful blast of ki hit Uranus hard sending her crashing back onto the ground and skidding about twenty feet away leaving a trench in her wake.

"URANUS!" Sailor Neptune cried out in anguish at seeing her lover hit so hard.

Smirking after the now calmed down cat girl looks on, she notices the thin layer of fur on the back of her hands and running up her arms. At first she was shocked at seeing this, then she smirked as an idea ran through her head. Maybe she would have some fun here. Silently, Ranma sneaked up behind Neptune's and wrapped her arms around the senshi from behind and held the shocked woman in a gentle embrace as she nuzzles the side of the warrior's neck. Breathing into the senshi's ear, Ranma whispered, "MMMMMM…you know you are kind of cute." The blush that crossed the woman's face made Ranma want to laugh, "It's too bad I have to kill you now." Ranma felt the shiver run up the woman's spine as she tried to squirm out of Ranma's grasp and succeeded as Uranus got in a surprise punch knocking a now angry cat girl away from Neptune.

"YOU!" Uranus growled out at a shocked Goku who had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head, "Get the others out of here! This BASTARDS MINE!"

Goku wanted to argue the point but he knew that the two warriors could hold their ground long enough to get the injured away to Kami's lookout and out of harms way. Ever since he became a super sayjin 4 after fighting Baby, all of Goku's powers grew exponentially including his instant transmission which now could be used to teleport a small group without having to be in contact, just the general vicinity. He made his way over to the middle of the fight zone and stuck his middle and forefinger to his fore head while closing his eyes and concentrating on where he wanted to go and seconds later everyone but Ranma, Neptune and Uranus was teleported to Kami's lookout.

Goku turned to go back when a strong surge of power caught his attention, "DON"T DO IT RANMA!" He cried out just as the shockwave of the blast shot out from Nerima.

"How dare you touch her!" an infuriated Uranus demands as she trades blows with a bored cat girl.

"I'm sick of this, this place and all of it's pain." Ranma whispers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Uranus demanded then gasped, "Get out of here, Neptune!"

It was too late though as the energy that Ranma was gathering was let out in a huge explosion sending shock waves through out Nerima destroying everything.

"Nobody can hurt me anymore if they aren't living." Ranma smiles as the dust settles leaving her in a crater at the epicenter of the largest Shi Shi Hokodan infused with Neko Ken energies that was ever witnessed in history.

Meanwhile in the outer world at the Earth's checkout point station, King Yama and two of his assistants had just witnessed the destruction of Nerima.

"Oh this is very bad, Sir." Said one assistant, "If he keeps this up, it's going to be the Buu incident all over again."

"Do you have any idea what this means, Your Majesty?" The second assistant asked King Yama.

"Yeah, it means more paper work for me to do!" King Yama answered in annoyance as his assistants sweatdropped. "Stupid Genma Saotome, if he didn't took Ranma on that idiotic training trip, none of this wouldn't have happen!"

"That's is very true, Sir," the first assistant agreed, "but is there anything we can do?"

"Only one I can think of," King Yama responded, "Fortune Teller BaBa!" he called out and a small little old woman wearing a witch's outfit and riding a crystal ball enter the room.

"You called, King Yama?" BaBa addressed to him.

"Ah BaBa," King Yama addressed to the little old woman, "I assumed that you are aware of what just happened."

"But of course, Sir." BaBa knew what he was talking about. "Such a shame and he was nice boy too." She hung her head in sorrow.

"Yes, of course it is," King Yama concurred, getting back to the matter at hand, "the reason I called you here is because I want you to go to Kami's look out and see if you can get those kids that Goku brought there and make them see the mistakes that they made when Ranma went into his transformation."

"Of course King Yama," BaBa accepted the assignment, "I shall do my very best." She declared and flew out of King Yama's office.

"Now that's taken care of," King Yama assured as he gets ready for the work that is coming to him, "who is up first?"

"Genma Saotome, Sir." The second assistant replied.

"Well speak of the devil." King Yama had gotten an evil smile on his face. Oh he's going to enjoy berating that fat-panda-bastard for all the crimes he committed in his life.

Elsewhere in the universe at the Planet of the Kais, two certain Kais had just saw the same thing that King Yama saw. And neither of them didn't like the results.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, disastrous…." Old Kai was referring to the NWC, "if those troublesome kids hadn't irritated Ranma so much, he wouldn't transform into that monster in the first place!" He fumed at the crystal ball and looked at the sky. "And it's all thanks to numb-skull Genma Saotome! Man among Men my ass! He just wanted Ranma to do all his dirty work so that he can live the 'easy life! GENMA SAOTOME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I understand your frustration of what has happen, Great Ancestor." Kabito Kai tried to calm down his oldest relative, "but King Yama send down BaBa to try to talk to the children"

"King Yama intentions were good," Old Kai contemplated on the plan, "but I'm afraid that it will take more than mere words to try to get through them." He let out a solemn sigh, "Ranma tried talking but that never works on his so-called friends." He now has a plan of his own. "I think BaBa will need help on this one." He turns to Kabito Kai, "Tell me young one, do you think you can get to Kami's look out."

"Why yes Sir." Kabito Kai knew what he's going to do.

"Good, then lets' get going." Old Kai instructed, "we're going to have a talk with those kids whether they like or not" And then Old Kai and Kabito Kai teleported out of their home planet.

Well it looks like the NWC has done it this time. Now thanks to their recklessness, Ranma has become a murderous monster that hates the living and is willing to kill all life on Earth, possibly even the universe. Will Goku, the Z-Warriors, and the Sailor Scouts be able to save Ranma and the Earth from his destruction? And what will happen when the two Kais and BaBa meet the NWC? Find out next time in "Dark Soul"


	2. Chapter 02: Now who is to blame?

****

Dark Soul

By Mari and The Eternal Dragon

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 02: Now who is to blame?

Back at Kami's look out, Mr. Popo was casually tending the flowers in the garden when he senses Goku and some new visitors coming.

That's when Goku and the rest of the scouts reappeared with their wounded guests.

"Oh Goku, I'm happy that you have returned." Mr. Popo greeted Goku and he looked at Sailor Pluto and recognized her right away. "And Pluto, it's good to see you again. It's been ages since you last visited."

"It has." Sailor Pluto agreed her voice quiet and slightly worried which was a change from her usually icy cold demeanor.

"You two know each other?" Goku asked in shock, he didn't know many people besides the Z fighters who had ever been to Kami's lookout. A huge surge in power drew Goku's attention back to Nerima and made him gasp at the attack's raw power. "Dende, can you help heal the others while I go back and check on Ranma?"

"Of course, Goku," Dende said as he headed towards the group of injured people, "Just be careful."

"I will." Goku promised as he used his instant transmission to teleport back to the spot where he was fighting only moments earlier. The sight around him made Goku want to cry as he gazed around at the needless destruction around him. A quick scan for Ranma's ki let Goku know that Ranma was gone but it also had another side effect, it told Goku that there were no survivors left in Nerima. "Oh Ranma…" Goku whispered as he teleported back to the lookout.

It seemed everyone was okay for the most part besides disorientation as they regained consciousness. A quick scan through the crowd led Goku to find Dende healing the last of the sailor fuku clad girls, the one with the long flowing black hair. Goku started heading towards his friend as he noticed one of the wrecking crew heading towards Dende in a quick pace with a bokken held high ready to attack.

"FOUL DEMON!" the boy cried out in outrage.

Almost instantly Goku was between the two, quickly knocking the bokken away. Normally Goku wouldn't be this angry with a normal person as he was, but this so-called normal person was one of the biggest reasons for the current dilemma. "Is this how you repay someone for saving your life?" Goku demanded.

"The foul demon must be vanquished!" the boy demanded, making to attack again.

"That is KAMI!" Goku snarled.

"LIES!" Kuno cried out in outrage.

A moment later Kuno was laying on the ground under a girl's mallet, "SHUT UP HENTAI!" Unfortunately the outburst caused the girl to wince in pain from the splitting headache she had.

"Dried up old monkey." A boy in white robes grumbled as BaBa floated over to Goku, stopping only to smack the boy up the side of the head with a fan.

"Hi BaBa." Goku said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Hello Goku," BaBa said as she glared at the gathered crowd, especially at the NWC. "King Yama sent me here, he thought that I might be of some help."

"That's great!" Goku beamed, "We need to find the dragon balls to bring everyone back!"

"That's not why I'm here, Goku." BaBa said, "These fools need to be taught a lesson."

"What about all of those innocents?" Goku asked.

"Let the senshi handle it," Old Kai said as he and Kabito Kai arrived, "I want to have a word with these fools!"

"Who Dares Call The Great Tatewaki Kuno A Fool!" Kuno demanded only to get a whap on the head by Old Kai.

"Learn to respect your elders!" Old Kai snide at Kuno, making him whimper.

"Don't worry, Goku," Pluto was doing her best to comfort the Saiyan, "we'll do our best to help the situation."

"I trust that you will." Goku was confident about Pluto's willingness to help out. "Maybe I can get the rest of the Z-Warriors so that we can think of a way to stop Ranma before he gets any worse."

"Sounds like a plan." Pluto approved, "come Saturn, we must go back to see if Uranus and Neptune are okay."

"Yes Pluto." Saturn obeyed and joined up with Goku and Saturn.

"Hey don't forget about us." Sailor Moon called out.

"Yeah this is our fight too you know." Jupiter jumped in.

"Uranus and Neptune maybe our best fighters but even I don't think they can handle Ranma." Mars added her comment.

"And besides we want to do all that we can to help him." Mercury concluded.

"But why do you want to help that pervert?" Akane wanted answers but she received a hard slap on the face by Venus and shocked the NWC.

"Because it's all your fault that Ranma turned into that monster in the first place!" Venus answered, giving Akane an angry glare.

The NWC gasped in shock when Venus made that accusation. Ukyo was the first to snap out of it. "Now hold on there, what do you mean it's our fault?"

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Sailor Venus on this one," Goku took over, "Instead of trying to listen to Ranma and to talk about things among yourselves, you all keep resorting to your violent tendencies. Thus giving Ranma all of your negative energy which turned him into that hateful creature you all saw today."

"Just what are you trying say?" Ryoga impatiently asked, but Old Kai gave him the same whap on the head like he did to Kuno.

"I'll get this one Goku." Old Kai decided to explain to the NWC when he pulled a screen from out of nowhere with caricatures of Ranma in step by step form. "All living beings contain both positive and negative energy and they are usually in balance which makes that person/animal/plant to live a normal and happy life." Pointing at the first picture of Ranma looking what he used to. "But unfortunately for Ranma, he received so much negative energy ever since his father took on that illogical training trip." Passing at the second and third Ranma pictures of him going through the transformation. "Which turned him into a creature of hate and pain." Stopped at the picture of the Ranma Monster.

"And you guys kept on making it worse every time you fight with Ranma!" Mars added her two cents.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Mousse commanded and of course Old Kai had to give him another whap on the head for his outburst.

"It means that instead trying talk to Ranma and help him with his problems like Goku said," Old Kai chastised with such rage, "you all keep ganging up on him like a bunch bullies. A pack of spoiled brats, that's what you really are!" He humphed at that last part.

****

"A BUNCH OF BULLIES?" Seethed a red faced Akane. One could almost see the steam coming from her ears as a bright red battle aura snapped to life around the enraged girl. First, the blonde slut slaps her then this freak tells her that it's their fault that Ranma snapped. It was too much for Akane as she started summoning her chi mallet ready to dish out some of her so called 'divine punishment.'

"Yes, a bunch of bullies fits quite right, wouldn't you say?" Old Kai replied as his hands blurred striking several pressure points on the girl who could be the poster child for anger management classes.

"Wow," Goku exclaimed in awe, "You'll have to teach me that some day."

"Perhaps Goku but we have more important stuff to worry about now than dilly dallying around all day." Old Kai said with a smile.

**"Of course," Dende said, "We have to help Ranma some how."**

"Please Ancestor, with your permission," Kabito Kai bowed down respectfully at Old Kai, "I would like to help Goku and the Sailor Scouts to save Ranma from himself."

"Very well then," Old Kai permitted Kabito Kai, "You can do so by making sure that no more innocent people get killed by Ranma's rampage." Then he turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, **"Ok folks," Old Kai said after clearing his throat, "Goku and Kabito Kai will go and see what they can do with Ranma to keep him busy while the senshi look for the others. If it gets too out of hand, I guess we can always get the dragon balls. Baba and myself will take care of these blithering idiots."**

For once the NWC didn't have much to say as Goku used his instant transmission to teleport his group off of the lookout.

"What about me Old Kai?" Dende asked, fearing the answer as he really wasn't much of a fighter though he wouldn't let others suffer.

"Some nice tea would be nice," Old Kai said matter of factly causing sweatdrops to appear on Mr. Popo and Dende, "And a room for the young fools bodies to rest while Baba and myself send their souls on a little trip."

"A little trip?" Ukyo asked nervously. She wasn't a coward but she was smart, and she knew that she was in way over her head but knew that the people their wouldn't hurt them. Especially if the green guy was really the Kami and something in the back of her mind assured her that it was.

"Right this way." Mr. Popo said turning to leave, stopping only long enough for the others to catch up. Reluctantly everyone followed though Akane and Kuno needed a little help from the others and Ryoga himself needed to be led by the hand.

"You know that boy has a curse?" Old Kai said softly to Baba as she floated next to Old Kai.

"Yes," Baba nodded, "Jusenkyo."

"No you old bat," Old Kai snapped, "The directional curse."

"And your point you old goat?" Baba asked back with a sneer.

"If you can cast a spell to calm them and have them follow then I'm sure you can remove it." Old Kai said.

"Now why would I do something like that," Baba growled, "It's his grandfather's fault they have it anyways and I'm not so sure I want to remove it."

"And what about the Kuno's, you old hag?" Old Kai asked, amused with their conversation.

"They are nothing but trouble." Baba said.

"Here we are." Mr. Popo said as the group entered a chamber set up with several beds for the Z fighters for when they visited. It was only coincidence that said fighters were usually pretty badly injured at those times while fighting threats to earth.

"Excellent." Old Kai said with a smile directing the group to lay down in the beds.

"Might I ask what you are going to do?" Mr. Popo asked.

"We are going to put these fools to sleep and send their souls on a little trip through a hole in time." Old Kai replied.

"I-Isn't that dangerous?" Mr. Popo asked.

"To them maybe." Baba said with an evil smirk.

"It is not that dangerous so stay out of this you wrinkled old monkey." Old Kai said.

"Well excuse me you old fossil." Baba snapped and stuck her tongue out at Old Kai.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Old Kai said as Mr. Popo backed out of the door. "Do your thing, witch."

"With pleasure." Baba said as she concentrated, calling up her aura…"WITCH?"

"We don't have time to argue if we want to get this finished soon." Old Kai said as he started concentrating, calling up his aura and synchronized it with Baba's. Slowly the NWC started to glow as well, one by one matching the auras' of the elders.

Suddenly everyone's auras erupted violently in the room, filling it with bright light. As the light faded there was nothing left but a heavy fog surrounding the group as the all stood in a group.

"I-Is this heaven?" Ukyo asked, a shiver running up her spine.

"If it was girl," Old Kai snorted, "You wouldn't be so scared."

"We are standing in a rift in time where your journey begins." Baba explains, "You all will experience Ranma's life as if it were your own."

"Aiya, but what good it would do for Ranma?" Shampoo questioned the old fortuneteller's methods.

"Because, little Amazon," BaBa turned to Shampoo, "this will help you understand Ranma a little better and see the truth of everything. Plus it will also make you see all the mistakes you have made with him."

The NWC were about to protest but the Old Kai halted them with one hand. "Right so everybody keep your arms and legs inside the ride and off we go."

Old Kai and FortuneTeller BaBa said a few chants and everyone spiraled back into the past of Ranma Saotome.

While at Capsule Corporation in West City, Goku had gathered all the Z-Warriors and their families and told them everything. "… And that's the whole story." The Saiyan finished his story not leaving anything out.

"So let me get this straight," Vegeta was the first to speak out, "You're saying that some brat has thrown a hissy fit, turned into some kind of monster, and is now destroying an entire city?" To the Saiyan Prince, things like this are no big deal.

"Wow that poor kid," Krillin sympathized Ranma's plight, "and I though I had problems."

"That's why I need all of your help to stop Ranma so that we can saved him." Goku requested his friends' assistants; "While some of us will try to tire him out the rest of you will search for the Dragonballs so that we can wish everything back the way it was before Ranma's transformation."

"I'll help you stop Ranma, Dad." Gohan volunteered first.

"Me too." Goten offered his service.

"I want to help this Ranma kid." Pan stepped in.

"Count me in." Trunks.

"But Pan this might be too dangerous for you." Gohan tried to debate with his daughter.

"Come on Dad," Pan disputed her point of view, "I traveled into space with Grandpa and Trunks to search for the Black Star Dragonballs and faced many dangers that are much worse than this." She made her statement. "Besides, it's like Grandpa said, none of this is his fault."

"Okay, but if things get too much for you, I want you to leave as soon as you can." Gohan made a deal, which Pan accepted with a thumbs up.

"I too would also wish to help," Piccolo also joined in the group. "I know what's it like to be evil and maybe I can help your friend's problem."

"I might as well joined you guys." 18 wishes to help out, "After all this might need a woman's touch."

"Hey Dad what about you?" Trunks asked his father, "Don't you want to help Ranma as well."

Vegeta just gave his usual scowl.

"Come on Vegeta," Goku pleaded, "I thought out of all people you might understand." He tried his best to talk the stubborn Saiyan Prince to help out. "After all weren't you taken away from your home when you a child?"

That was all Goku needed to convince Vegeta. "Fine I'll go," He concluded, "but I'm warning you, I am not going to hold back if the kid becomes to destructive."

"Well it looks like the rest of us will be searching for the Dragonballs." Krillin indicated while scratching his head. He could've gone with Goku if he wanted, but since he hasn't fought in a long time, he figures it would be better safe than sorry.

"Then it's all settled." Goku and his group started to get ready to leave.

"Good luck you guys." Bulma wished them well.

"And be careful," Chichi advised Goku, "remember he's just a scared little boy."

"We will and good luck on finding the Dragonballs." And those were the last words when Goku performed his instant transmission and he and the Z-Warriors vanished.

"Oh I hope they will be okay." Chichi was already worried about her family's safety.

"Don't worry Chichi I'm sure they're going to be just fine." Videl placed a comforting hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"Yeah Goku and the others had been into tougher situation than this." Bulma placed her two cents. "Now let's go find those Dragonballs." And the ones who remained behind left the room to get ready for their quest of the Dragonballs.

Will the NWC's travel in time be able to convince them that they are the real blame for Ranma's problems? How will the Z-Warriors be able to stop Ranma's destruction? Find out in later chapters of "Dark Soul."


	3. Chapter 03: Lets Do the Time Warp Again

**Dark Soul**

By Mari (A.K.A Maric, Maricc, Mar, Anime-iac, and Animeiac) and Lord Aries Greymon

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Due to inconvenient scheduling, my last co-author, The Eternal Dragon, can no longer aid me in this fic. So please welcome my new co-author/beta reader Lord Aries Greymon.

Chapter 03: Lets Do the Time Warp Again (The training trip, the deal, and Ukyo)

Well it was a dizzy trip but the NWC, Old Kai, and BaBa have made it back into Ranma's past where it all started. "Well here we are." BaBa called out as they stopped inside of a house.

"Where are we?" Akane asked, still trying to recover from that rift into time.

"We are in the home of Ranma Saotome, where it all began." Old Kai supplied the answered.

"And as a safety precaution, I have made all of us unheardable and untouchable to the past so that we will not interfere no matter how much we want to change it." Baba informed everyone.

"But why not?" Ukyo questioned Baba's motives.

"Because all of you need to see what really happen in Ranma's lifetime and the truth of everything." Baba informed the okonomiyaki chef.

"So this is the home of the foul sorcerer Saotome." Kuno assumed as he looked around the surroundings of Ranma's home. "At last I the Great Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furikin High shall learn all the secrets of his Dark Magic." The delusional kendoist declared and received a bonk on the head from the Old Kai.

"Only one Saotome is foul, but it's not Ranma." Old Kai humphed at Kuno's moronic antics.

Just as Kuno was about to protest, a small baby's cry was heard from somewhere inside the house. "Where is baby crying coming from?" Shampoo was curious about where they are hearing that sound.

"Where else but the living room." Baba implied to the female Amazon.

"Well let's go see what is then." Old Kai added and he and Baba started headed towards the crying.

The NWC shrugged and followed the two ancient beings to where they were going. When they all entered the living room what they found truly surprised the NWC. It was Nodoka and Genma when they were a bit younger and what it looks like that Nodoka was trying to pull Genma back in while he was carrying a small baby "Ranma?" Ranma's rivals/fiancees said it together in unison.

"That's is correct," Baba confirmed them, "this was Ranma Saotome when he was just a little bitty baby."

"You mean the accursed Saotome started off as a baby?" Kuno still couldn't believe that crying baby boy was his most wretched rival.

"Of course he did you dunder head!" Old Kai chastised Kuno for his incompetence. "What did you think he was?"

"Bu-but I thought that he was made out of dark magic and all sorts of evils." The dense kendoist countered Old Kai's answer, which earned him a smack on the head from Baba.

"Foolish little whelp," Baba scolded, "even if he was, all wizards, witches, and any practitioner of magic and the supernatural started off as babies." She lectured the male Kuno while he was rubbing his sore head. "And I am sick and tired of you always defiling us as evil!" The little old fortuneteller went up to his face to tell him that. "One more racist word about magic from you and I'll show you some real dark magic!"

"Yes ma'am." Kuno squeaked and nodded in agreement. For once he's using head and keeping his mouth shut.

Everyone else was busy watching Nodoka struggling to make Genma not to leave with their baby and banging him on the head with everything she got. Then they saw Genma pushed Nodoka away with his foot. This of course angered one of the NWC members.

"Why that bastard!" Ukyo pulled out her giant spatula. "I can't believe he actually did that to his own wife!" She started charging at the soon to be portly Genma and was going to make him pay for what he did.

"Now wait a minute child!" Baba tried to call her back but it was too late.

Just as the female cross dressing chef brought down her spatula on Genma's head it went right through him. "Huh?" Ukyo was flabbergasted by it. "But how did it…"

"As I already told everyone, I made us inaudible and incorporeal so that we wouldn't disturb the events in the past." Baba reminded her.

"But you saw what he did to poor Ran-chan's mother!" Ukyo prompted the crystal ball riding lady.

"I know how you feel my dear," Old Kai intervened, "I hated him for what he did, but you must understand that you need to see all the events from Ranma's past no matter how unpleasant it is."

Ukyo reluctantly hang her head, but she knew that they were right about not interfering with past events, and slowly walked back to the group.

Now they see Genma bowing down to Nodoka as she held baby Ranma in her arms. "Oh sure now he acts like a good husband." Ukyo grumbled.

"Hush young one and listen." Baba instructed as they listen closely to the conversation between Ranma's parents.

"Please understand Nodoka," Past Genma begged Past Nodoka, "… if Ranma is going to inherit the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts he mustn't have any distractions and a mother's love can only delay his true potentials."

"What fat panda man mean by that?" Shampoo had no idea what Genma meant.

"The fool Genma, afraid that a mother's love would make him weak and helpless." Old Kai provided the answer. "Like being kind, gentle, loving, caring, and helpful."

"In other words, a good human being." Baba added her two cents and went back to the discussion.

"I must do what is best for Ranma and the school of Anything Goes!" Past Genma confirmed but the NWC just looked at him like he was nuts.

"And people say were insane." Said Kodachi to her brother and he agreed with a nod.

"What is best for Ranma?" Past Nodoka repeated only the first part as she holds on to her only child.

"Yes," Past Genma affirmed his wife, "and if I shall fail to do so then Ranma and I will commit ritual seppuku!"

"WHAT!" Only the Japanese portion of the NWC blanched out when they heard that. The two Chinese Amazon didn't know the Seppuku was and Old Kai and Baba just shook their heads in shame.

"What ritual seppuku?" Shampoo queried since she knows little about Japanese customs.

Old Kai decided to take this one. "It's a ceremonial suicide where the person must cut open his/her belly with a sharp blade while the second cuts of the first's head."

Shampoo turned very green at that statement. "Aiya, why anyone want do that?" She was trying to fight off the queasiness in her stomach.

"In some sick and twisted way, it's to 'seal their honor.'" Baba jumped in for the chance.

When everyone heard the word 'honor' it made him or her rethink about what it truly meant.

At this time Past Genma is now making the infamous seppuku contract. "And with this contract Ranma and I shall seal deal to keep our word." He first put his thumbprint on the contract and painted Baby Ranma's hand with the black ink. "Go on Ranma, place your handprint to make your mother happy."

So Baby Ranma was just making handprints all over the contract and simply laughing.

"Such a brave and noble young child to sacrifice his life to appease his mother." Kuno couldn't help but admire Baby Ranma's willingness to give his life. But of course Old Kai had to berate him again for his stupidity.

"You Idiot!" Old Kai castigated Kuno with another smack on his head. "Ranma didn't know what he was doing!" He was getting really tired of lecturing this poor mislead kid. "He thought he was finger painting." The eldest Kai turned his attention back to the Past Saotomes and narrowed his eyes. "To a baby, everything is a toy."

"You know, maybe we should take a detour and fix this retard's past so he's not quite so stupid anymore?" Baba hooks her thumb towards Kuno. "Nah. Too much effort." Baba shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh Ranma." Said Akane with sympathy. She had no idea that his life was going to be so complicated.

"Oh Ranma my brave little boy." Said Past Nodoka as she too signed the contract. "How I pray that you'll be a man among men someday."

"That poor woman," Baba shook her head, "she has no idea that she just sealed Ranma's fate."

"What kind of mother would do that to her own son?" Mousse still cannot believe Nodoka would agree to kill Ranma if Genma didn't keep his promise.

"Now remember Young Amazon," Old Kai was referring to Mousse, "Mrs. Saotome didn't know that her own husband was conning her when he made that deal."

"Besides do you think a scoundrel like Genma would ever once actually keep up to that contract?" Baba just couldn't resist saying that.

"No definitly not." Old Kai replied and turns to the NWC. "Okay kiddies that ends part one for our history lesson." Deciding to move. "Now on to part two, ready Baba."

Baba starts chanting again and the group disappeared from Ranma's old house and reappeared seconds later in the middle of a desert.

"Now where are we?" It was Ukyo's turn to ask about their latest location.

"Were in the desert where Genma first met up that man over there." Old Kai replied as he indicated that small campsite over to their left.

"And of course where Ranma's troubles truly first started." The friends/enemies of Ranma didn't know what Baba was talking about until one of them saw a lone figure striving across the hot desert sand.

"Hey who's that over there?" Ryoga pointed towards to that man who looked like he hadn't eaten in days and was carrying a small bundle on his back while trying to balance himself on the walking stick.

"Why isn't in obvious?" Old Kai took this one, "It's none other than that no good con artist Genma."

"What? No way!" Mousse retorted, "That's Mr. Saotome?"

"Him look too skinny to be fat panda man." Shampoo just couldn't imagine Genma that thin.

"Well if you've been traveling for months without food and water you looked like that as well." The elder Kai acknowledged the children.

"And incase you kids have forgotten," Baba chimed in, "that little bundle he was carrying was little Ranma."

Everyone turned their attention back to Past Genma as he reached the campsite where he was trying to get that piece of food from that man.

"Now you'll see Ranma hates his father."

The group were completely shocked when Past Genma offered Baby Ranma for a bowl of rice, a piece of fish, and two pickles.

"A bowl of rice." Ryoga.

"A piece of fish." Mousse.

"And two pickles." Kuno.

All of them said in separate order with their left eyes twitching.

"Pitiful isn't it?" Old Kai.

"I'll say," Kuno was about to say something stupid again, "I thought Saotome was completely worth…"

"Now is not a good time Brother Dear." Thankfully Kodachi managed to cut her equally insane brother before he finished.

"Nice to know that someone actually have some little sense in that family." Baba have to give the gymnast some credit for shutting him up.

After Past Genma finished his meal, that practically cost Baby Ranma's soul, he gets up and leaves the campsite as the man who bought Ranma feeds his supposedly new son-in-law.

"Hey get back here and take Ranma back!" Mousse called out to Past Genma and was about to go after him but Old Kai grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh would you sit still for a moment." Old Kai pulled the myopic cursed male Amazon back to the group. "He can't hear any of us anyway."

"Besides Ranma won't be with that man and his daughter any longer." Baba predicted as she directed the NWC to that rope with a hoop at the end. The rope latches on to Ranma and everyone can see Past Genma reeling it in.

"Why that dirty no good…" Akane couldn't think up more ways to described Genma's trickery. "Mr. Saotome lied to that man and stole Ranma back!"

"Yeah how dare he make a deal with him when I was suppose to be Ran-chan's fiancee first!" Ukyo intervened her self-claimed Ranma.

"Excuse me but my father and his father made a deal that Ranma was suppose to deal with a Tendo before we we're even born." Akane reminded the cute-fiancee chef.

"Yeah? Well my father promised Mr. Saotome our Yatti cart if he engaged Ranma to me." Ukyo retold her side of the story.

"Ranma didn't know that you were a girl back then." Just as Akane and Ukyo were about to have one their bouts, Baba made herself the referee and stepped in between the two dueling fiancees.

"I'm sorry to say this Ladies, but none of you are the first to be engaged to Ranma." Baba had no other choice but to tell them the truth.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Akane and Ukyo couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Truth is you two are somewhere between 300,000 and 400,000." Baba simple stated the fact. Causing everyone but Old Kai to facefault.

"Between 300,000.." Akane.

"..and 400,000." Ukyo.

Both of them with their eyes twitching.

"Oh come on isn't that obvious?" The old fortuneteller still has more information about Genma Saotome. "Genma has been conning people by promising people to them give his first born since he was a baby himself. You two were just his latest victims."

Both Akane and Ukyo still cannot believe what Fortuneteller Baba was saying. "That can't be true!"

"Fine then I'll just have to show it to you two girls." Baba chanted to her crystal ball and revealed Genma's past history of his deception.

First one up is Genma as a baby with some other baby. "Ga ga goo ga ga ga." Said Baby Genma in baby talk which translates 'Give me your bottle and I'll give you my first born.' Second image is Genma at three years old with another little boy holding a small frog. "Froggy for first born." Third is Genma now in kindergarten, "If you give me your sandwich I'll give you my first born." The list goes on an on with every single past image of Genma deceiving people.

Akane's and Ukyo anger auras were starting to rise up. "So all this time Mr. Saotome has been lying to everyone." Akane figured out.

"And the worst part is that he's been using poor Ran-chan for his con games." Ukyo was also pissed as well for being one of Genma's saps.

"But what I don't understand why has Mr. Saotome been making all those other engagements when he already promised the Tendos?" Ryoga asked, still a bit furious about the fat man's actions.

"What else, for free stuff." Old Kai simply answered the lost boy's plight.

"I'm not surprised," Baba added in, "the fat fool thinks he can anything for free as long as he promises people his first born."

"But my family doesn't have anything to offer Mr. Saotome for engaging Ranma to me." Akane rectified.

"Oh but you have Deary." Baba revealed the answer to the youngest Tendo.

"But what is it?" Akane didn't know what Baba was talking about.

"Your family's dojo." It was the only true reason that Baba could think of.

Akane gasped when she heard it. "That can't be it!" She didn't want to hear the truth. "Both of our fathers wanted Ranma and me to get married so that the two schools can join!"

"Oh please like Genma actually cares about the schools." Old Kai humphed.

"Aiyah. Seem true enough, if he wanted join sc, sch, … Ryu, would just have Ranma-Airen fight Crying Man. Ranma-Airen learn entire Ryu that way." Shampoo, while stupid in a few ways, does know that Ranma can lean a move just by having it used on him in a fight. "Only thing he not learn, be Hammer-girl's stupid hammer trick."

Akane was about to debate Shampoo's argument with her mallet till Old Kai immediately stopped her on her tracks. "That's enough you girls," He told them, "you can settle your differences later."

"How true," Baba added after ending Genma's childhood past, "we have lots to see and so little time to do so." And so they start up with their time travel as the pass through Genma's so-called "rigorous training", tying Ranma to trains and making him run, Throwing boulders at him, and roof hopping. The group grows more disgusted with each atrocity. They eventually landed somewhere that is quite familiar to Ukyo. "Here we are," the little old witch announced, "remember anything Deary?" She asked Ukyo.

"I… I don't know." Ukyo confessed.

"Oh come on now," Kai persuaded the Okonomiyaki chef, "Surely there something familiar about this particular spot."

Ukyo tried hard to bring to mind about this place but nothing came up. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything about this place."

"Maybe that will help refresh your memory." Baba pointed out two likely familiar figures sitting on the ground. One was a pretty large man wearing a well-known gi, matching skull kerchief, and glasses. The other was a five year old boy with black hair tied in a pigtail on the back. Wearing the same gi as the large man and eating Okonomiyaki.

"Is that Ran-chan and Mr. Saotome?" Ukyo guessed correctly.

"Bingo," Old Kai chimed for the chef's right answer, "tell the young lady what she won, Baba."

"Gladly," Baba took over, "this is where Genma asked Ranma that famous question that made him choose between you and your family's cart."

It was suddenly coming back to Ukyo. "That's right!" she exclaimed slightly ticked, "that's when that Jack-Ass chose Okonomiyaki over me!"

"How dare that villainous cur chosen food over the fair Ukyo!" Kuno ranted, which earned him another smack on the head from Old Kai.

"Oh will you be quiet!" Old Kai chewed out the nut ball kendoist youth and then turns to Ukyo. "Now if you just listen real carefully you'll the real reason why Ranma made that decision.

The NWC took his word and pay attention to what Genma and Ranma were saying.

"Now tell me boy which do you like best, Ukyo or Okonomiyaki?" Past Genma asked his five-year-old son.

"Um…" Five-year-old Ranma have it some thought, "Okonomiyaki!" Was his answer.

Ukyo was hurt when she heard Chibi Ranma said that and was about to leave when Baba stopped her.

"Now hold on child," Baba convinced part-time boy chef to stay, "there's more to this than what it seems."

"Really, are you sure you don't want to marry Ukyo?" Past Genma questioned about his son's choice.

"Uh-uh, Ukyo's a boy Pop." Chibi Ranma told his father. "I mean why would anyone want to marry a boy?"

"Well if that's how you feel then so be it." Past Genma patted his son on the back.

"I can't believe that Ranma would say such a thing." Ukyo was offended by Chibi Ranma's answer.

"Not so fast my Dear," Old Kai tried to show Ukyo the real truth, "This is the time when Ranma still thought you were a boy."

"So?" Ukyo tried to see Old Kai's point.

"Didn't you heard that Ranma said that he doesn't wanted to marry a boy?" Old Kai kept on giving her hints.

"But what does that have to do with it?" The Okonomiyaki chef still doesn't know what Old Kai was talking about.

"Did Genma ever told Ranma that you're a girl when he asked Ranma that question?" Old Kai made gave Ukyo a stern look hoping that she might get it.

"No but…" That's when it hit her. All those times when she and Ranma had their little fights. All those times they share Okonomiyaki. All those times she trained so that she can get her revenge for leaving her behind. She finally realized what the Old Kai was talking about. "He never told Ranma that I'm a girl." She starts to tremble in anger. "He Never Told Ranma That I'm A Girl!" That's when her rage reached it's point. "HE NEVER TOLD RANMA THAT I'M A GIRL!" Her battle aura flared so much that it broke the meter scale. "THAT FAT SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL RIP OUT HIS LARD FILLED HEART! TURN IT IN OKONOMIYAKI AND MAKE HIM EAT IT!"

The rest of the group froze in place in order not to anger Ukyo anymore than she is.

"Boy it's a good thing I make sure that no one in the past can hear us." Baba was thankful for that.

"Should I told her that Genma is already dead when Ranma destroyed Nerima?" Old Kai whispered to Baba.

"Now is not a good time," Baba whispered back, "Lets just wait until she cools down."

Ukyo calmed down a bit but her anger is still boiling.

"Ukyo, are you going to be okay?" Akane asked, hoping to try to comfort her.

"I can't believe that lard ass never told Ranma that I'm a girl." Ukyo is now on a verge of tears. "I actually gave up being a woman all because if a lie." She cries, "I am such a fool."

"Hey Mr. Saotome made fools out of all of us." Akane put a reassuring hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "Remember he engaged Ranma to who know how many people just to get anything for free without Ranma ever know about them." She gave the chef a sincere smile. "Don't worry we will get him back for this."

"Okay that's enough of this part of Ranma's past for now." Baba reminded everyone, "we still have lots to see and we're in tight time to do so." And she did her chant and everyone disappeared.

Well that takes care of the first section of Ranma's past. What do you think will happen when see more? Will Ranma keep on his rampage of Japan? And will Kuno ever stop his insipid rants? Find out next time in "Dark Soul"

OMAKE:

"Hold it!" Old Kai shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "We have a problem. It seems Ranma found some of the places Genma "trained" him. Either that, or Godzilla is invading again."

"WHAAAATTT!" The collective yell of the Fiancees was nearly enough to knock over Old Kai.

"You heard me. Ranma found some of the training sites. In fact, there goes Tokyo Tower."

Baba speak up "Hmmm, must have thrown him off a few times."

"There goes Police headquarters."

Kuno (twit that he is) interrupts. "Ha! The Foul Sorcerer seeks to undermine my authority! I shall undo his evil soon enough! Cthulu!"

Baba smashes Kuno with her stick, ending the idiot's rant.

"Hmmm, he just took out a Tank. These Japanese have such pitiful weaponry."

"Tank? Ha!" Baba says. "How about the helicopter he just jumped through?"

Old Kai's eyebrows rise. "What kind?"

"One of those American ones. Hmm, there goes the city."

'And some more of those generic Magical heroes.' Was Old Kais final thoughts on the matter.


	4. Chapter 04: LDTTWA prt2

**Dark Soul**

By Mari (A.K.A Maric, Maricc, Mar, Anime-iac, and Animeiac) and Lord Aries Greymon

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

"Times New Roman" Mari

"Arial" Lord Aries Greymon

Chapter 04: Let's Do The Time Warp Again: Part 2 (The Neko-ken and the Fight that never happened.)

All right, we all know what happened in chapter three. Everyone got a good dose of Reality.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The senshi are attempting to discuss strategy while waiting for Ranma to show up.

This was not working very well.

"Quiet!" barks Vegeta, as he continues scanning the horizon. "You'll wake the dead at this rate." Vegeta stops and focuses all his attention on a point several miles out. "She's here." Now Vegeta, being the arrogant bastard we all know and love, takes off, followed by Piccolo, to try and stop the redheaded death machine.

A few seconds later, the explosions start.

"Ooooh! It looks just like an Anime!" That would be Mina making an ass of her mind again.

Trunks pipes up. "Lady, you wish it were an Anime." He then takes off, heading for the rapidly growing fight.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"This is channel 7 Evening news. Tonight's top story, the total destruction of Neriema-ku, Tokyo. We go now to reporter Christine Hollard."

"Thanks Jake. As many of you already know, Nerima was destroyed earlier today. What you may not know, is that it was destroyed by a resident." The camera pans about some, zooming in on several of the large bloody smears.

"Apparently, area resident Ranma Saotome, A 'martial artist' of frightening power, was angered to the point of blind hatred todaaghexdv..." The signal cuts out to static, then one of the walls near the Anchors' desk breaks open revealing a Green man, with several bunt holes in his clothes.

"Damn kid. Hits a lot harder than he should. What the?" Piccolo is knocked over by Mercury, who was thrown into the hole by Mad-Neko-Ranma-chan.

Again Piccolo tries to get up, but he has a harder time when parts of the building start to drop on him.

"Damn kid. Hits a lot harder than he should. What the?" Piccolo is knocked over by Mercury, who was thrown into the hole by Mad-Neko-Ranma-chan.

Again Piccolo tries to get up, but he has a harder time when parts of the building start to fall on him.

"Enough of this!" Piccolo then blasts away the falling debris. What Piccolo couldn't see however was Vegeta beating the tar out of Mad-Neko-Ranma-chan, right in the line of his blast.

Vegeta had her on the run. He knew it, she knew it, and she was getting sloppy. "Come on Girl, is that the best you can do?" She feinted, and Vegeta fell for it.

Sadly, that feint put him right in Piccolo's line of fire, which resulted in a broken and badly burnt leg for Vegeta. Ranma was hit as well, but given all the times he's been blown up, she only got minor burns. However, she was tossed fairly far away by the blast.

And right onto a piece of Rebar. Then some of the building she hit collapsed on top of her, bending the rebar, and making it hard to move.

Scene shift, Piccolo and Vegeta

"Damn her! I will rip off her face and make her beg for death!"

"Not with that leg you won't." Piccolo flew up beside him, missing most of his shirt. "And besides, first we have to find her. At least she can't have gone too far."

"Damn you Namek! Why do you insist on angering me!"

Scene shift, Ranma

"Ugh, why can't I move? Oh." Ranma moves the slab off of herself, and as she's getting up she feels the rebar. Then Vegeta shows up in the hole she fell through.

"Dammit" 'I can't fight like this.' Ranma-monster growled as she turned and ran, leaving a slight trail of blood behind.

"Dammit" Ranma-monster growled as she turned and ran, leaving a slight trail of blood behind.

Vegeta moved to follow, but then he remembered why a broken leg hurts so much, even when you're flying. "SaaaaAAHHHHH!"

Piccolo winced in slight pain, as Vegeta's scream nearly reached the same horrid pitch as Gohan's whistling.

Trunks, having been knocked out early, and into the basement, finally pulls himself out of the rubble, dislodging a body as he did so. "Man, this Ranma kid is tougher than Bebe!"

Rei meanwhile, was busy pulling glass shards out of Goten's arm.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

For the meantime, Mad-Neko-Ranma-chan has found a nice, dark hole to hide in.

"Nnnnn, How am I gonna get this out?" Neko-Monster-Ranma-Chan twitched in agony every time she took a breath. Oh it was a certainty the rebar wouldn't kill her, despite going clear through her lung. After all, some of her Father's training techniques were worse.

A few minutes later and Ranma-chan manages to get a grip on the rebar, and gives a single, sharp yank.

She realized with absolute clarity that it wasn't the smartest thing to do just yet.

"AAAAahhhhh!" Ranma-chan shudders for a bit before falling over sideways. "D-Dammit." she lay there trying to ease the pain for a few minutes before getting up and trying again.

This time though she goes much much slower. Ranma actually gets about quarter of the rebar out, but she can't get a good enough grip anymore.

"Nnngh, I think I need help. I can't fight like this and win. Ng, that arrogant bastard's gonna die slowly, and the green one too." Ranma-chan slowly picks herself up, and makes her way out to the streets. A little ways from her hiding hole, she runs across a Hobo, who, being a hobo tried to help her.

"Miss? Miss are you okay? Miss? Oh sh$" Ranma chan casually blew away the hobo, and part of a nearby building.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Up on Kami's Lookout.

"What? How did he get past them? -Sigh- that poor boy will be the death of us all. Kabito-Kai, get down there and start evacuating as many homeless as you can find." Dende then turned and walked back to the central building.

While the fight was still going outside, the NWC with their elder guides just made another of their stops in Ranma's past. The place they are in right now seems to be very dark to them.

"Where are we now?" Ryoga said his trademark saying but only this time he is not alone.

"Yeah and why is it so dark?" Mousse asked and for once he kept his glasses on.

FortuneTeller Baba used her crystal ball as a night-light so that everyone can see well. "Ah that's more like it." She praised herself.

"Well you all know about Ranma's Neko-ken technique, correct?" Old Kai reminded the Neriman Children and they nodded in a yes.

"But do any of you ever wondered how he learned it?" FortuneTeller Baba questioned the kids and they shook their heads in a no.

"Is that the case kiddies, now it's high time you'll find out the truth." Added Old Kai as the ceiling opened and a light shone in.

What is next they heard were two voices. One belonged they shuddery recognized is Genma and the other is Little Ranma as he was crying and begging his father not to dropped him into the pit again.

"No Papa! Please Don't Throw Me In Their Again!" Little Ranma pleaded with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Quit Acting Like A Girl, Boy!" Genma barked angrily at his crying son "Now get back in there and learn that technique!" He ordered as he threw scared little pig-tailed boy into the pit.

What the NWC was Little Ranma after being thrown into the pit they are in. But what truly shocked them was that he was covered in deep cuts and scratches and was wrapped in some kind of fish product. The poor thing was crying and curled himself in a fetal position from what ever hurt him in the first place.

"Aiya, Little Ranma!" Shampoo ran over to the scared little pig-tailed boy to try to console him.

"Don't you kids ever listen?" Baba complained. "I keep telling you that we can't touch anything in the past nor the past cannot hear us!"

"It okay Ranma. Shampoo here." The female Chinese Amazon said it in a soothing motherly tone. But when she tried to put a comforting hand on Little Ranma's head, it went right through him. "Huh?" She momentarily forgotten that she can't interfere with Ranma's past.

"Poor little guy for having such a cruel fat ass like Genma for a father." Ukyo couldn't help but feel sorry for Little Ranma.

"I wonder why the much younger Saotome was so frighten about being in this…" But Kuno's attempt to think was cut off when the group heard a low and feral growl.

Soon there was more of that hideous sound. Then several of starving cats came out of the shadows and start heading towards to Little Ranma.

"What is going on here?" Mousse demanded, having no idea about the horrors of the Neko-ken training.

"This my dear boy is the dreading training of the Neko-ken." Old Kai enlightened the near-sighted male Amazon.

"NO! BAD KITTIES! GET AWAY FROM LITTLE RANMA!" Shampoo tried her best to get the psychotic and hunger stricken cats away from Little Ranma but it was no use. They kept on running through her.

"WAHAAAA!" Little Ranma wailed in fear. "PAPA HELP ME! THE KITTIES ARE HURTING ME AGAIN! I WANNA GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO LEARN THE NEKO-KEN ANYMORE! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MAMA!" But alas Little Ranma's pleas were on Genma's deaf ears. The cats kept on attacking him as they scratch and tear his tender flesh to get the food.

The rest NWC were heart broken and nauseous after witnessing such a horrendous sight.

"So that's how the Neko-ken was done." Akane was now on a verge of tears but not as overly dramatic as her fathers does.

"And people say our father was cruel." Kodachi compared her father with Genma and Kuno agreed with a slight nod while trying not to throw up.

"What kind of sick and twisted monster of a man would do this to his own son!" Ryoga shook his fist in rage at the past Genma who was probably sitting comfortably up above while Little Ranma was being torn apart by the demon acting felines.

"Now that you learned how Ranma gained the Neko-ken and got his fear of cats," Baba was about to concluded this part of the tour, "it's time for us to move on. But first would someone please retrieve the Shampoo back."

And of course Mousse willingly volunteered. "Come on now Shampoo, were leaving."

"No! Shampoo No Leave Little Ranma!" Shampoo refused to leave her suppose Airen with these monster cats.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now." Mousse tried to reason with her. "What's done is done." He dragged the hysteric purple haired female warrior but she kept on kicking and screaming.

"Let Me Go! Leave Me Here! Shampoo Must Protect Little Ranma!" But it was too late, Baba said her chant and everyone left the pit.

Not a moment later, the NWC, Old Kai and FortuneTeller Baba arrived what looks like an empty lot.

Shampoo was still shaken and crying from not be able to save Little Ranma from those starving cats. "It no fair! It no fair! Shampoo should've stopped those evil hungry cats from hurting Airen!"

"Hey it's okay Sugar. It's all over now." Ukyo tried her best to comfort the buxom Chinese native but it didn't do any good.

Shampoo can still see Little Ranma's face as the cats were ripping him apart with their claws and hear his cries of help. "Now I know why Ranma runs away when Shampoo is in cat form." She finally figured it out. "Me thought he was just being mean but it turned he afraid that Shampoo would try to kill him like those other cats did. To Ranma, Shampoo is a monster as a cat!"

"There there child it's all in the past." Baba also tried to cheer up the fear stricken great-granddaughter of Cologne.

"Shampoo promise never use cat curse form against Ranma ever again!" Shampoo vowed with tears still streaming down her eyes.

"Well now that is settled," Old Kai contemplated and turned over to Ryoga who was looking over the newest surrounding, "tell me Dear Boy, does this place looked similarly familiar to you?"

It took the lost boy a while to get with the program but he it was all finally coming back to him. "Yes, yes I do. This is the vacant lot that I told Ranma to meet me to have our fight after he stole some bread from me." Ryoga remembered, "But then he took off like a coward by the time I got here."

Old Kai swatted the pig boy for that remark. "Well you got the first part right but the rest wasn't entirely true."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoga annoyingly asked while rubbing his head. He was getting really tired of the Old Kai's treatment he was giving.

"Ranma waited for you for three days but you didn't come until the fourth day." Old Kai reminded the cursed pig boy.

"So what's your point?" The directionally challenged youth still had no idea what Old Kai was talking about.

"This was the third day that Ranma was still waiting before he left for China." Old Kai revealed.

"You don't mean?" Ryoga couldn't believe what Old Kai was about to say next.

"If you don't believe me then go see for yourself." Old Kai lead Ryoga to direction he was indicating.

Then Ryoga sees Ranma standing in front of large pipes. "Ha finally now I can have my revenge!" Ryoga was about to charge at the Past Ranma but Old Kai got a good hold on the lost boy.

"Now hold it right there young man." Old Kai scolded, "in case you have forgotten we are in Ranma's past."

"But this is my only chance to get back at Ranma for all those times he humiliated me!" Ryoga tried to convince the Old Kai but to no avail.

"Sure Ranma was here when you arrived but did know why he left?" Old Kai quizzed Ryoga.

"Yeah because he's nothing more than an honorless coward!" Ryoga said his usual accusation.

"Wrong!" Old Kai clonked Ryoga on top of the head. "If you knew what really happed then you wouldn't had followed Ranma in the first place!" He huffed, "it's high time that you finally the truth. Now sit still and pay attention!"

Ryoga grumbled but did what Old Kai as told. That is when he saw Genma coming towards Ranma.

"Hey what's Mr. Saotome doing here?" Ryoga was confused by what he was seeing.

Old Kai simply shushed him.

"Come Boy, we got get going before nightfall!" Genma ordered.

"But Pop I promised this from school that I wait for him so that we can have our fight!" Ranma countered.

"We have no time for this Boy!" Genma debated, "it's been three days and he still hasn't shown up!"

"Well maybe he's still training still!" Ranma assumed, which made Ryoga a little teary-eyed.

Old Kai took this as a sign that maybe the cursed bandana lad might be wrong about Ranma.

"Besides I promised him that we'll meet here and Ranma Saotome never runs from a fight." Ranma stated, "if he said that he'll be here then he'll here.

"He believed in me." Ryoga's voice was quivering. "He really believed in me."

"If that's how you feel Son then you left me no other choice." Genma concluded in a low voice as he knocked Ranma out cold with one karate chop.

Ryoga choked in horror after what he just saw what happen. _What's going on here? Why did Mr. Saotome did that?_

"Forgive me Boy but we can't waste our time waiting for one your little friends." Genma said his peace and started dragging the unconscious Ranma by the pigtail.

Ryoga came out of his shocked and started going after them. "Wait! Come Back Here!"

"Ryoga you get back here…" Baba tried to retrieve Ryoga but Old Kai held her back.

"Ah just let him get it out of his system." Old Kai suggested. "These kids today never listen."

The NWC shot a dirty at Old Kai for that remark but he simply shrugged.

Ryoga came fully charged at Genma and Ranma. "Bring Ranma Back Here You Fat Bastard!" He tried to knock Genma out but he completely went through him. "Stop! Don't Leave Me Here! Give Me Back Ranma! Come Back! Come Back!"

But it was no use. Genma can't hear Ryoga's please as continue to drag Ranma until they were completely out of sight.

Tears flowed from Ryoga's eyes as finally learned the reality of what truly happen on that day. "It was him." He was referring to Genma. "It was him all along." The lost boy fell to his knees. "All this time I was blaming Ranma for running out of our fight but it was Mr. Saotome that made him leave. If I knew back then I wouldn't have had follow them." He banged his fist on the ground. "I'm sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry."

Old Kai placed a reassuring hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "So now you finally know the truth."

Ryoga kept on crying but was able to speak. "Yes Sir," he sniffled, "I finally realized that it wasn't Ranma's fault that I've seen hell."

"I'm glad that you finally come to your senses." Old Kai gave Ryoga an approving smile. "Maybe now you'll stop blaming Ranma for all of your problems."

Ryoga slightly chuckled, "funny how things work," he slowly gets up. "If Mr. Saotome didn't took Ranma away from our fight then maybe Ranma and I might've been friends."

"Maybe there's still a chance that you two will be friends." Old Kai acknowledged as look at the direction that Genma took with Ranma. "Come now, you saw what you needed to see." He directed Ryoga back to the group.

"Okay now know what really happen," Baba announced, "its high time we get moving." And once again they disappeared to who knows where.

Well Ryoga finally learned the truth about why Ranma left before they had their fight. What new surprises await for the NWC? Will the Z-Warriors and the Scouts keep on to stop Mad-Neko-Ranma's destruction? These and a lot more will be answered in our next chapter of "Dark Soul".

Omake:

"Welcome to Jusenkyo!" The guide greeted the newest guest.

"So this is the where the Foul Sorcerer entrapped the lovely pigtailed girl!" Kuno delusionaly assumed.

Old Kai deliberately whacked the tiresome fake kendoist. "Oh will you cut that out."

"So this is where my Ranma-sama was ensnared buy that pigtailed harlot!" Kodachi jumped into the wrong conclusion.

Baba wisely smacked the insane gymnast over her head. "Would you behave yourself Child!"

"Now you two going to be good little children during this trip?" Old Kai asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sir and Ma'am." The Kuno kids replied in a pathetic little whimper.

"Good then lets get going with this story." Baba concluded and the rest of the NWC went on their way to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 05: Jusenkyo

**Dark Soul**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT is the © property of Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon is the © property of Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Now I know that some of you have been asking me to add in the characters from KOF. But I have to tell you something. I just can't because I never play the game before and even if I knew some of the characters from other crossover fanfics I might just end up butchering them that will upset a lot of KOF fans. So please don't ask me to put in characters that I don't know. And I'm sorry to say but Lord Aries Greymon is no longer my co-author. I relieved him of his duties so that he can concentrate on things that really matter in his life. I wish him the very best.

A/N: I am dedicating this story to the people of Japan who suffered the disasters in March 2011

Chapter 05: Jusenkyo

On their latest stop, the group had just arrived at another part of Ranma's past.

"We're here, Kiddies." Old Kai announced.

"Where the heck are we?" Ukyo asked since this is her first time in China; whether in real life or Ranma's past.

"We, my dear, are in the sacred cursed springs known as Jusenkyo." Old Kai confirmed.

Those who had been here had chills running down their spines.

Even Akane was very nervous about this place and she's not even curse. But she did have terrible memories about the cursed springs since she almost died here. However, she was wondering why Ryoga would be anxious being here. _Now would be Ryoga be acting like this?__ It_'s_ not like he's been here before._ Although she never did learned that Ryoga had been here and he is her pet pig, P-chan. Of course that will have to wait.

"And why, pray tell, did you bring us to such a place?" Kuno questioned the two elder guides. Neither he nor Kodachi ever knew that this is where Ranma got his curse.

"Well other than this is a very well known tourist attraction, each of these springs contains a tragic tale. They had entrapped many unfortunate souls who had drown here, whether human or animal. Now who ever fell into any of the springs ends up taking the form of who ever sunk in it." Baba let out a very sad sigh.

"But that doesn't tell us why are we here." Kodachi demanded the answers.

"The reason we're all here is so that you and your blundering brother will might actually stop harassing poor Ranma." Old Kai bellowed at the Kuno Kids.

"What does that foul sorcerer Saotome have something to with this?" Kuno received another whack from Baba.

"You will see right about now." As Baba predicted, she pointed at the direction where Semi-past Genma and Ranma and the Jusenkyo Guide came from on que.

"Here we are, Honorable Customers, The cursed springs of Jusenkyo." Announced the tour guide.

"Well this place doesn't look that much." said Semi-past Genma.

"Yeah I don't think it might be a challenge." added Semi-past Ranma.

"Ranma Darling!" cheered Kodachi.

"Saotome!" growled Kuno.

"Not so fast you two." Old Kai stopped them on their track. "Before either of you ever think about glomping or attacking Ranma. Both of you must see this or else neither of you will ever learned the truth." The Kuno siblings looked deflated but for once did what they were told.

"Ah but Honorable Customers, each of these springs have a tragic story." The guide starts his tales. "Many have come here but all meet their fates. Each of these springs contain the victims who had drowned here."

"Okay Boy, time to get started." Both Genma and Ranma jumped up on the bamboo poles.

"Aiya what Customers doing? No One Has Ever Dared Of Training At Springs In Centuries!"

"Lets hope you haven't gone soft, Boy!" Genma taunted.

"Ha! You be surprised what I got in store for you, Old Man!" Ranma shot back.

"Typical of Ranma of being so cocky in things like this." Ryoga commented.

"Hush Boy!" Old Kai swatted the young directionally impaired man.

The traveling troupe continue witnessing the match between father and son until..."SPLASH!" Genma fell into his fated spring.

"Oh No! Honorable Customer Took Very Bad Fall In That Spring!" The spring started to bubble a bit and then out comes a giant panda charging back to the pole.

"What the.." Past Ranma was startled when he saw the panda.

Those who have seen Genma as a panda lots of time before weren't that all impress. However those who haven't were in complete shock.

"What sorcery is this?" Kuno demanded.

"What did that panda do to my darling Ranma's father?" Kodachi screeched. This was the first time the Kuno kids actually get to see a Jusenkyo curse transformation.

"For those of you who are new to Jusenkyo, that Fat Panda over there is none other than that Scoundrel Genma Saotome." Old Kai enlighten the siblings.

"WHAT?" Tatewaki and Kodachi couldn't believe what Old Kai just told them.

"And if you think that's incredible just stay tuned to see what will happen next." Baba intervened.

"Oh young Sir, it was I was trying to warn you. This place is filled with cursed springs. That one were old Sir fell in is Spring of Drown Panda. Many years ago, a panda was wondering through Jusenkyo and fell into spring and drowned. Tragic story."

"You didn't say anything about that!" Ranma shouted.

"Well that's why he tried to warn you, Dummy?" Akane tried to correct Ranma even though it was pointless to do so.

"It's not like he can hear you, Sugar." Ukyo reminded the youngest Tendo.

"If you all keep quiet and pay attention you'll just might learn something." Baba directed the two talking girls to where what will happen next.

While Ranma was distracted, Genma Panda launched in the air and ,with a swift kick, knocked Ranma off the pole. Making fell into the one spring that gave Ranma the most problems.

"Saotome!" Kuno.

"Ranma Darling" Kodachi.

The Kuno's ran to the spring that Ranma fell in. When they saw bubbles on the surface, what happens next would be on surprised those two will never forget but wish they would. "The Pig-Tailed Girl!" There was both joy and angered from the two siblings when they saw Girl-type Ranma resurfaced.

"Not so fast you two." Old Kai and Fortuneteller Baba got a hold of the Kuno kids before there are any glomping/slaying.

"But the Pig-Tailed Girl needs rescuing!" Kuno struggled to get free.

"Unhand me so that I may finally vanquish the dreaded Pig-Tailed Girl!" Kodachi the same way.

"That's Ranma!" Those who already knew about Ranma's curse told the Kuno kids.

"WHAT!" Tatewaki and Kodachi just couldn't believe what they just heard. "That beauteous/wretched Pig-tailed Girl couldn't possibly that despicable/my beloved Ranma!"

"Well duh, he was trying to tell you two dummies for two years but neither of you ever figured it out!" Ukyo told them.

"But how are we suppose to know that?" Kuno shouted.

"Think back to those times you two met Ranma!" Old Kai instructed. "From that time when Ranma enrolled in your school to when you first saw his girl side over at the school pool. From when Nabiki and Ranma told you that he and the Pig-tailed Girl are one mind and body."

The Kuno Kids remember each moment that have Ranma and Ranko. They never see them together. Ranko only appears where Ranma was and vice versa. All those times they try to either embrace or kill Ranma and Ranko they never noticed the obvious details, like how they wore the same outfit and have the same pig-tail and they have same face and blue eyes. Only the hair color and body types are different. They look at Ranma in girl form and each other back and forth until they came to one realization. "WE'RE IN LOVE WITH THE SAME PERSON?" And they pretty much vomited after finally learning the truth.

Baba almost became sick as well after seeing the Kuno Kids tossing their cookies but managed to quickly recover. "Boy I'm really glad I made us unseen and unheard."

Old Kai however had a good laugh. "Most people usually see this stuff like this in soap operas."

This is also the part where now female past Ranma starts chasing the panda past Genma for knocking her into that spring.

"I can't believe this, after all this time, I was in love with a woman who is really a man." Kuno still feels nauseous.

"After all this time, My Darling Ranma is really that Pig-Tailed girl." Kodachi is still a bit queasy.

"Well believe it. Ranma and Pig-Tailed are the same person." Baba finalized.

"But how... it couldn't be... we didn't know..." Tatewaki and Kodachi still couldn't believe what they saw.

"Well if you two stop jabbering and actually listen for once in your lives." Old Kai explain the situation in the best he can to them. "Ranma got his curse when he and Genma trained here in Jusenkyo. Cold water changes him into the girl you see before you." He directed the Kuno kids to Girl Ranma's direction. "Warm water changes him back to his birth form. These two events were happen in front of you from time to time but you never noticed."

"But how come we never see him change if you say he does so in front of us." Tatewaki wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Because you and your sister never want to know the truth." Old Kai told them off. Both Kuno kids were taken back by that answer.

"You heard me, you two always live your personal fantasy worlds that you both ignore the real world around you. Never listen to what others were saying. Never caring who ever you're hurting. Trying to force yourselves on others. Neither of you have any consideration of other people's feelings." Old Kai went on and on about the Kuno's faults until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Stop!" Tatewaki covered his ears.

"We Beg Of You!" Kodachi pleaded.

"See, this is exactly what I was talking about. Both of you never wanted to know the truth of anything around you. You don't even want to know the truth of yourselves." Old Kai simply glared at the Kuno Kids with his arms crossed.

"I've already know the truth of myself!" Kuno was furious when Old Kai told them that.

"Oh really? So you two know that you're just over pompous, over arrogant, over privileged, spoiled little rich brats who treat others with no respect what so ever." Old Kai said that with a raised eyebrow.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tatewaki debated with pure anger that would almost put Akane to shame.

"Yes it is!" Akane stepped up and for once keeping her anger in check.

Tatewaki couldn't believe that his beloved Akane Tendo would agree to this old space man. "Akane, you don't mean that?"

"Yes I do, Kuno." Akane was finally be able to get this off her chest. "You and Kodachi have always been like this. All you two ever do was bothering both Ranma and I whether is to date us or kill us."

"But Akane I..." Tatewaki was going to tell Akane that he loves her and the pig-tailed girl but she cut him off.

"No you don't, Kuno. If you had then you wouldn't keep bugging us. We don't love you, Kuno, we never had loved you and we will never love you." Akane turned over to Kodachi. "On Ranma's behalf, that goes the same to you, Kodachi. Ranma's not in love with you. Never has and never will."

"Why You Wretched Little..." Kodachi was about assault Akane when Baba stood between them.

"PIPE DOWN!" Even Baba can be scary if she needs to be, causing the little Kuno girl to stepped back. "Thank you Akane. What she said and what you saw are true. Neither of you ever even thought that Ranma has a curse. If you two actually did learned about the it, would ieither of you still want to be in love with Ranma?"

For once the Kuno kids actually using their heads to think. They gave that question a lot of thought. After what they just witnessed and remembering the past situations with Ranma and the Pig-Tailed girl, they came up with one heartbreaking answer.

"No, we wouldn't." Tatewaki spoke up first. "As much as I love the Pig-Tailed girl, she is truly Ranma and Ranma is a man. So there for, I do not wish to be in love with a man. To think, after calling him accursed Saotome, he really was cursed."

"I feel exactly the same way." It was Kodachi's turn. "I may love Ranma Dar.. Saotome, but he can only be a man if he isn't in contact with cold water, and to be honest, I don't see myself having to keep dousing him with warm water every time that happens. What if turns into the Pig-Tailed and there is no hot water in sight. I can't always be there for him with just to change him back. So there for I could never be in love with a man who change into a woman."

"Plus if I kill Ranma, I kill the Pig-Tailed girl." Kuno came into terms with this.

"And if I kill the Pig-Tailed Girl, I kill Ranma." So did Kodachi. Tears are now flowing from the Kuno Kids' eyes.

"We didn't know he was having problems!" Kuno

"We never meant to cause him so much pain!" Kodachi

"We are terrible people." Kuno.

"We don't deserve love and happiness." Kodachi.

"I AM THE FOUL SORCERER!" Kuno

"I AM THE HARLOT!" Kodachi. The two broke down crying.

"Come on you two. Don't be so hard on yourselves." Akane sympathized.

The Kuno Kids were surprise when Akane tried to comfort them, even though they thought she hates them.

"But Akane I though you hated us." Kuno was now confused.

"After all the trouble we cause you and Ranma." Kodachi as well.

"I don't hate you two, I just hated how you both tried to push yourselves on to Ranma and me. I mean, I would've liked you Kuno if you had just given me a chance to do so on my own."

Tatewaki was about to ask if Akane may actually have feelings for him but then he remembered how he was before this time trip. "You would, wouldn't you, but now I'm afraid I have blown that chance. It seems that you don't ever want to have a relationship me, ever."

"Maybe not the one you wanted but we can still be friends. Is that okay with you? You too Kodachi."

Tatewaki gave this some thought. Even though he now knows that she'll never want to date him, a friendship with Akane is better than nothing. "Very well, friends it is then."

The siblings offer their hands in friendship. "Okay then." Akane accepted the handshakes.

"I'm glad that we friends, Akane, but what about Ranma? I doubt he would want to be friends with us." Kodachi was being skeptical

"I know one way how you two can make it up to Ranma." Old Kai only have one solution for them.

"But how, Great Elder?" Tatewaki for once was showing Old Kai some respect.

"Well now that's more like it." Old Kai was very please by this progress. "Anyway, there's still a chance that you can get Ranma to be your friend."

"Please tell us oh Great Elder, we'll do anything." Kodachi pleaded as she and Tatewaki both bowed down to him.

"Ha hah this is getting better, You two can start by helping us getting Ranma back to normal. Need I remind you two, this is going to be very hard, and there's might be a chance that neither us may not make it out alive, but that's the risk you need to take in order to save him. So what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?

Tatewaki and Kodachi looked up at Old Kai, then look at each other and smiled.

The the group were surprised by their answer. "However, just because Ranma is curse," Tatewaki. "That doesn't mean we couldn't be his friends." Kodachi. "So we will help you to save Ranma." The Kuno Kids together.

Both Old Kai and Baba were very please with the Kuno Kids's answer. "Well I'm very glad that you two are thinking straight for once." Old Kai hope they would take it as a compliment.

"Yes it does my heart good that you two are accepting reality." Baba praised. "Now we finally got that mess out of the way, it's time to get going."

Everyone was getting ready to leave this past when Akane spots something while female past Ranma was still chasing her panda past father. "Hey who's that over there?"

Everyone else looked where Akane was pointing out and it turns to be past Ryoga.

Ryoga now starts to panic for he fears that Akane would learn that he is curse and he is her pet pig P-chan.

"Is that you over there, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"Well that is..." Ryoga stammered. He is doomed for sure.

"What were doing here in Jusenkyo, Sugar?" Ukyo didn't know about his curse as well

"Um, you see..." Ryoga tried to think up a good excuse.

"Was this have to do with that fight you and Ranma didn't have about bread?" Shampoo remembered Ranma and Ryoga were suppose to have a duel at the empty lot behind his house but never showed up because his bad sense of direction.

"Oh boy look at the time. We better get going if we're going to save Ranma." Ryoga hurriedly ushers the other back to the group.

"Do you think we should have told both Akane and Ukyo that Ryoga got his curse here as well?" Old Kai asked Baba.

"Nah, it can wait when we get to Past Nerima, then they'll be in for a surprise." Then Baba cast her time traveling spell and the group simply vanished. Leaving at the part where Past Ryoga was knocked off by female past Ranma.

In the real world, the Z-Warriors and the Sailor Soldiers were having a more challenging time trying to prevent Monster Ranma from doing even more damage.

"Man, does this kid ever stop?" 18 kept on firing her ki shots at him but to no avail.

"I'm don't think he even knows how to stop anymore." Sailor Jupiter was having the same trouble as well with her thunder bolts.

"It's like our attacks have no affect on him." Trunks deducted.

"Well he often gets into fights a lot more than any body else we know." Goten added his two cents.

"Still we have to keep going." Pan continued with her attacks with more effort than usual.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Monster Ranma taunted. "I've been hit with harder stuff more often than this."

"Ranma please, we don't want to hurt you!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Oh that's rich, people been wanting to kill or marry me for as long as I've been in Nerima." Monster Ranma refused to be believe the Moon Princess. "No body cares about me!"

"That's not true, Ranma! We care!" Goku tried to get through to him. ""

"Oh really. Where were you when my father threw me into a pit of starving cats? Where were you when I was dragged by a train? Where were you when I was made to jump with a boulder tied on my back? Where were you when my father and I were chased away by either animals or angry towns people? Or when I was knocked into that spring that gave me my curse, being chased by a crazed Chinese Female Amazon for knocking her off a large log just to win a prize fairly? Where were you when I was constantly get ambushed, paralyzed, getting mallet, poisoned, ridiculed, being accused of, threatened, beat-up, all for no apparent reason what so ever!"

"Please, Ranma, we understand what you've been going through!" Rei tried her shot but with the same results.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME! YOUR FATHER NEVER TOOK YOU ON A TEN YEAR TRAINING TRIP AT A VERY YOUNG AGE! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABUSE BY ANYONE! YOU'VE BEEN NEVER BEEN ENGAGED TO NUMEROUS OF FIANCEES SO THAT YOUR FATHER CAN FEED HIMSELF! YOU NEVER BEEN FALLEN INTO A SPRING THAT GIVES YOU A CURSE! YOU NEVER BEEN ACCUSED OF BEING A WOMANIZING PERVERT! YOU NEVER BEEN HATED BY EVERYONE IN YOUR LIVES!"

"I've just had enough of your whining, you little brat!" Vegeta shot a blast at Monster Ranma's feet, which caused a hot water line to break and shoots out a fountain of hot water.

"Uh Dad, I don't think that was a very good idea." Trunks pointed out what his father might have done wrong when they all saw a now male Monster Ranma and judging by the fear on their faces, they can sense he is even more stronger than ever.

"Thanks, I was getting tired being in my female form anyway. Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all. SO ALLOW ME TO RETURN A FAVOR!" Then Monster Ranma is about to unleashed a powerful blast.

"RANMA! DON'T DO IT!" Goku tried to stop him but it was too late.

Monster Ranma's blast send our heroes straight across Tokyo, knocking everyone out for a while.

"Ha, that's take of them. Now I can get back on getting everyone in this retched town." And so Monster Ranma continues with his destruction.

Luckily the Earth's defenders were able to come too after that last attack.

"Man, that kid has some issues to deal with." Gohan was still shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

"Way to go Vegeta, now he's even more harder to stop him." Piccolo snapped at Vegeta's little mistake.

"Oh would you be quiet Namek. We've been in tougher situations than this." Vegeta's pride won't allow him to accept this technicality.

"But now what are going to do? Ranma's more stronger when he is a male." Sailor Uranus is now having doubts on stopping Monster Ranma.

The rest were stumped until Sailor Venus thought of something. "Say Sailor Moon, do you think your Crystal Healing Activation will work on Ranma?"

"Oh Man, I haven't even thought about that." Sailor Moon just now realized.

"Leave it Meatball Head to think things like this at the last minute." Sailor Mars sighed at Sailor Moon's flakiness.

"Well excuse me that I don't do well under pressure." The two scouts were about to have their usual rivalries when Goten stepped in.

"Easy now, Ladies, you two can deal with this later." Goten turned to his father. "What do you think, Dad."

"Well I don't know much about healing crystals, but if you think it will help save Ranma then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Goku gathered everyone to get ready for the instant transmission. He looked for Monster's Ranma power signature until he found it. "There he is." With that, everyone disappeared.

Meanwhile at the Look Out Palace, Kabito Kai was bringing in some more survivors while Dende and Sailor Saturn were tending everyone's injuries and Mr. PoPo, along with the assistance of Kasumi Tendo, were serving nourishment.

Even Nabiki was helping out with the victims and for once she is doing it for free. Of course it took some convincing and the threat of being left behind to do so.

Kasumi and Nabiki were very lucky, they have some how managed to survive Monster Ranma's destruction when Kabito Kai came to their rescue. As for Mr. Tendo and Happosai, well lets just say that even in the heavens we can hear cries like 'WHAAAAAAAA! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!' and 'I'LL NEVER SEE MY PRECIOUS SILKY DARLINGS EVER AGAIN!'

Just then, Sailor Pluto made her appearance. "Oh Sailor Pluto, thank goodness. How's everything back on Earth." Mr. PoPo asked.

"Oh hello, you must be Ms. Sailor Pluto. Would you care for some tea?" Kasumi offered.

"Kasumi I presumed." Pluto guessed right. "Thank you but I am a bit of a hurry." She answers Mr. Polo's question. "Not good I'm afraid. Ranma has turned back to a male and now he is stronger than ever." Sailor Pluto answered grimly.

"That's terrible." Mr. PoPo felt sullen.

"Oh my, poor Ranma." Kasumi's usual reaction to everything.

"Poor Ranma? What about poor us?" Nabiki finally snapped all this working for free was getting to her.

"Now Nabiki, remember your manners." Kasumi tried to calm down her sister.

"Forget my manners! Ranma destroyed our house and killed our father! We have no money, no food, and I am not getting paid!"

"Please Ms. Tendo, if you just calmed down." Mr. PoPo.

"Aw stuff it, Tubby! This is all Ranma's fault! If he wasn't so..." Nabiki's little complaint was cut short thanks to a slap in the face by Sailor Pluto.

"Now who is being like Akane?" Sailor Pluto chided.

"Oh my." Kasumi rushed to her younger sister. "That was uncalled for Ms. Sailor Pluto."

"I'm sorry for striking your sister like, Ms. Tendo, but she has no right to speak ill of Ranma like that when it's clearly Akane and the others' fault.

"But Ranma's the one..." Nabiki debated but was countered by the Guardian of Time.

"Ranma is the victim. It was your little sister and the rest of the NWC who made him what he is. If either of you two or that sorry excuse of a father of yours had control of her, none of this wouldn't happen."

"But Ms. Pluto, if Ranma couldn't just eaten the lunch Akane made..." Kasumi tried to reason Pluto but with the same results.

"Oh please Kasumi, we all know that Akane can't cook. Even if she took every cooking lesson in the world, she would end up making the same mistakes over and over. Your problem is that both of you are afraid of her."

"What do you mean we afraid of Akane?" Nabiki repeated, not liking what she heard.

"I mean if you two tried to stand up to her, she will kill you." Sailor Pluto nailed it.

"But Akane would never..." Kasumi

"You two saw how she treats Ranma and glares at your father and Genma every time they try to correct her." Sailor Pluto.

"But Akane..." Kasumi tried to reasoned with Pluto.

"How many times have you seen Akane loses her temper?" Pluto asked.

"Well it's hard to say. I'm guessing a lot" Nabiki was usually good with numbers but this was the first time she is stumped.

"And how many times have either of you tried to stop her from doing any damages?" Sailor Pluto asked again.

Kasumi and Nabiki tried to think up a number but the discovered that there wasn't one time they tried to stop Akane's temper tantrums. Both hung their heads in shame.

"Just as I thought, this is why I meant that you two are afraid of her." Pluto .

"You're right." Nabiki agreed.

"We love Akane but her strength gets so powerful when she is angry and we are afraid to get hurt." Kasumi added in.

"We are so sorry." The two Tendo sisters bowed down to Pluto.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing. It's Ranma that need to that from both of you." Pluto reminded them.

Kasumi and Nabiki nodded their heads in agreement. "When all of this is over we'll apologize to him" Kasumi promised.

"That's good." Pluto approved.

Kasumi and Nabiki returned helping the victims. "Now back to the situation, the others are still doing their best to try to stop him." That was only pep talk Pluto can give on times like this.

"Well that's good, at least." Mr. PoPo had some hope that everything is going to be okay.

"Sailor Moon is going to try to use her Crystal Healing Activation powers on Ranma." Pluto reported.

"Do you think it will work?" Mr. Popo hope their plan succeed.

"Hard to say, I maybe the Guardian of Time but even I can't predict the future." said Pluto.

"Well lets just hope this Crystal Healing Activation power will work." Mr. Popo had faith in this solution.

"Same here. I must go now, they'll need me in case the situation gets worse."

"Be careful, Pluto." Mr. Popo.

"Oh and I do apologize for my behavior. I'm not always like that."

"I know and it's okay, I've seen things like many times before." Kasumi is used to stuff like this.

Pluto smiled at her round friend and vanished in an instant. Mr. PoPo looked up into the sky for comfort and guidance. "Oh Kama, I wish you were still here. You probably know what to do."

And thus we ended this chapter with that little prayer.

A/N: Speaking of prayers, I am dedicating this story to the people of Japan who had suffered the disasters March 2011, may they get well soon. Do you think Sailor Moon's Crystal Healing Activation will help get Ranma back to the way he was? What other parts of Ranma's past the NWC will discover? There is more to come in our next chapter of Dark Soul.

Sorry for this, but this is not a true update. Just me feeling the need to express my displeasure.

It has recently come to my attention that whoever it is that administrates this fine site, have suddenly become very anal and are planning to remove stories with lemons as well as stories with excessive violence. In my opinion that's one of the dumbest ideas they could come up with. I've read quite a few stories that while they may contain a lemon or two, their content isn't simply about the steamy bits. Take stories by Kenchi618, his stories are entirely plot driven and focus more on action and adventure than anything else. Hell the epic that is In Flight contains a scene that could be considered a 'lemon'. I will be damned if I lose these stories. And I hope many of my fellow authors and readers will be in similar positions address this travesty.

This is a site where people gather to write and read stories. Good ones and not so good ones. But it's all a way that we can all express ourselves. Sure it's fan fiction. But by the gods we love it and I wont stand for people putting a chain on creative ingenuity. The moment that starts happening, well, I liken it to someone pumping poison into the veins. Help save this site before that poison kills it.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

Fiori75

Maric


End file.
